


Deadly Cigarettes

by CLP



Series: The Little Things [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fanart, I like giving credit, Kissing, M/M, Not mine btw, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Somebody tell me who's it is please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLP/pseuds/CLP
Summary: Eddie doesn't like Richie smoking cigarettes all the time, so he comes up with a new way to keep Richie's mouth occupied.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: The Little Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Deadly Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to make this a series. I'll pick out a picture I find on Pinterest, write a little story about it and post it here for all the world to enjoy!
> 
> This artist is unfortunately unknown, so if somebody knows who created the image let me know because I want to give credit where credit is due.
> 
> Anyway,  
> Enjoy!

"Richie, you promised me you'd stop smoking! Those things'll kill you," Eddie scolds as Richie lights up a cigarette. He's about to explode into a long tangent full of statistics and medical statements he's memorized but Richie beats him to it.

"Well, whatever gets me the fuck out of here faster, I'll take it," he replies, a low chuckle leaving his lips, "death or otherwise."

Eddie scoffs, "Rich, you don't mean that, right?"

Rather than answering Eddie, he takes a swig from his cigarette. He holds it for what seems like minutes instead of seconds and then slowly puffs it out, as if deep in thought. The fact that he does so makes Eddie get a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Right?" he asks again and when he doesn't get an answer, he freaks, "Jesus, fuck, Rich, give me your pack of cigs."

"What?" Richie finally says, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, "why?

"Because I don't want you dead, now hand them over," Eddie insists with his hand held out, waiting for the little box of death sticks.

He hesitates, which makes Eddie even more angry but eventually reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, white packet of cigarettes.

"Here," Richie sighs, dropping the cigarette in his hand onto the ground and stomps on it with his shoe, "what am I supposed to preoccupy my mouth with now?"

Like a switch, a lightbulb turned on in his head and that idea makes Eddie flush, "I think I could help with that."

He faces Richie in a swift motion, shrugging his backpack off his shoulders just as quick. He feels his nerves pick up, jittering around in his body more than usual.

On his tiptoes, Eddie presses his lips against Richie's and the whole world feels as though it stopped, just for them. The evening air is still, the cars have disappeared, and the nightly bugs are now silent. When Richie softly pushes back, Eddie trembles with joy. It's confirmation, a confession, one that he'd been too scared to do all on his own until now with Richie's warm, gentle, and chapped as the perfect reply.

"Well, shit, Eds." Richie chuckles once their long kiss finally forces them to breathe air again, "if you were gonna do that, you should've done it a fucking long time ago,"

Eddie sticks his nose in the air, but the shy smile he makes says otherwise, "If kissing your gross mouth will keep you off those filthy sticks filled with nasty chemicals, I'll kiss you every day."

"I'll take you up on that then, starting now," he says, pulling Eddie into another kiss as if he were addicted to a new drug.

**Author's Note:**

> Self Promotion  
> Follow my Instagram (if you can and if you want) @clp_the_fanfic_writer to get updates on what's going on in my life.


End file.
